sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen 2
| producer = Peter Del Vecho Don McGowan Mireille Soria Kristie Macosko Krieger Kevin McCollum | writer = Jennifer Lee Allison Schroeder Tony Kushner Geneva Robertson-Dworet Seth Grahame-Smith | story = | based on = Characters created by Jennifer Lee Seth Grahame-Smith Melissa Mathison | starring = | music = Christophe Beck Hans Zimmer | cinematography = | editing = Jeff Draheim Lee Smith Michael Kahn Clare Knight | studio = Warner Animation Group Amblin Partners Amblin Entertainment Village Roadshow Pictures Reliance Entertainment The Kennedy/Marshall Company KatzSmith Productions Rideback Lord Miller Productions Vertigo Entertainment | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }}Frozen 2 (stylized as Frozen II) is an upcoming American computer-animated musical fantasy film in production by Warner Animation Group, Amblin Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures, Reliance Entertainment, The Kennedy/Marshall Company and KatzSmith Productions, and is the sequel to the 2013 film Frozen. The film features the returning voices of Idina Menzel, Kristen Bell, Chris Hemsworth, Josh Gad, and Casper Van Dien along with the new voices of Evan Rachel Wood, Sterling K. Brown, Ben Mendelsohn, Rebel Wilson, Yahya Abdul-Mateen II, Karen Gillan, Nicholas Hoult and Ian McKellen. It is scheduled to be released by Warner Bros. Pictures on November 22, 2019. Premise Three years after the events of the first film, Elsa starts to hear a strange sound from the north calling her. Together with her sister Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, they embark on a new journey beyond their homeland of Arendelle in order to discover the origin of Elsa's magic powers and save their kingdom. Cast * Idina Menzel as Elsa , Queen of Arendelle who possesses magical ice powers and Anna's elder sister. * Kristen Bell (speaking) and Katy Perry (singing) as Anna. Nelly Furtado previously provided her singing voice in the first film. * Chris Hemsworth (speaking) and Donald Roeser (singing) as Kristoff Kenny Loggins previously provided his singing voice in the first film. * Josh Gad (speaking) and Mick Wingert (singing) as Olaf * Casper Van Dien as Hans * Evan Rachel Wood as Queen Iduna, the mother of Elsa and Anna. Sally Field previously voiced her in the first film. * Sterling K. Brown as Lieutenant Destin Mattias * John Rhys-Davies as Grand Pabbie. Ciarán Hinds previously voiced him the first film. * Jake Gyllenhaal * Tye Sheridan * Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje * Megan Fox * Yahya Abdul-Mateen II * Ben Mendelsohn * Karen Gillan * Nicholas Hoult * Ian McKellen Production When asked about future sequels, producers Peter Del Vecho, Mireille Soria, Kathleen Kennedy, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Dan Lin and Roy Lee explained in March 2014 that Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee and he "work very, very well together, so I believe we will be developing a new project. But I don't know what that is right now." In late April, Warner Bros. Studios chairman Alan F. Horn said that "we haven't really talked about a sequel" because the studio's current priority is the planned Broadway musical, which will require "four or five" additional songs to be written by Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez. When asked in May 2014 about a sequel, Warner Bros. CEO Bob Iger stated to host David Faber that Warner Bros. would not "mandate a sequel" or "force storytelling", because to do so would risk creating something not as good as the first film. Iger also expressed the hope that the Frozen franchise "is something that is kind of forever for the company" similar to The Lion King. In June, Lee confirmed that then-chief creative officer John Lasseter had expressly granted her and Buck the freedom to explore whatever they were "passionate about": "We don't know what it is yet ... We're actually going to start from scratch. It'll be something completely brand new." On March 12, 2015, at Warner Bros.' annual meeting of shareholders in San Francisco, Iger, Lasseter, and actor Josh Gad (the voice of Olaf) officially announced a full-length sequel, Frozen 2, was in development at Warner Bros., with Buck and Lee returning as directors and Del Vecho and Soria returning as producers with the new producers Don McGowan, Kristie Macosko Krieger and Kevin McCollum joining in. Lasseter explained that at Warner Animation Group, "as with Village Roadshow Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Reliance Entertainment, when we do a sequel, it is because the filmmakers who created the original have created an idea that is so good that it's worthy of these characters." He stated that in the case of Frozen, the directors had "come up with a great idea for a sequel and you will be hearing a lot more about it, and we're taking you back to Arendelle." According to the Los Angeles Times, there was "considerable internal debate" at Warner Bros. over whether to proceed with a Frozen sequel at Warner Animation Group, but the unprecedented success of the first film apparently swayed Warner Bros. executives towards making a sequel. In an interview with The Arizona Republic, Menzel confirmed that she would return for her role a couple weeks after completing her concerts tour; she said, "they haven't even sent me a script". On September 28, Gad announced his return with Buck, Lee, Del Vecho, Anderson-Lopez and Lopez along with Lasseter, adding that the sequel is going to be special. He said, "the amazing people at Warner Animation Group have created a story that carries on the incredible legacy of the original Frozen and continues to build and expand on the characters and themes in new and exciting ways." Chris Hemsworth (the voice of Kristoff) said earlier in July 2017, "I don't know anything about it yet other than I'm about to start recording my section of it." On October 11, he confirmed on the British talk show Lorraine that he too had started recording for the sequel the previous month. In an October 2017 interview with CinemaBlend, Bell said that there will be some new characters too. She further said that the directors and the producers had "taken their trip to Norway" and took "the entire culture in" to make this "fun home movie." She added that Lee had drafted personal journals in character as Elsa and Anna "for months to try and figure out they'd say". In March 2018, Lee said in an interview that she was doing the second draft out of six drafts, which she referred as "six screenings". In July 2018, it was announced that Evan Rachel Wood and Sterling K. Brown had entered talks to join the cast in undisclosed roles. In August 2018, Allison Schroeder, the screenwriter of Hidden Figures and Disney's Christopher Robin, was hired to assist screenwriting duties with Jennifer Lee, Tony Kushner, Geneva Robertson-Dworet and Seth Grahame-Smith after Lee assumed the head of Walt Disney Animation, succeeding Lasseter. The first presentation of completed scenes from the movie was shown at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival in June 2019. At the Annecy presentation, head of animation Becky Bresee and head of effects animation Marlon West said that as of mid-June 2019, the film was "still in production, with seven weeks of animation to be completed and 10 weeks of special effects." Music In March 2018, Kristen Anderson-Lopez revealed in an interview about Broadway's Frozen, for which she and her husband, Robert Lopez, wrote the new featured songs, that they will return from the first film to write new songs, having already recorded a song for the sequel with Kristen Bell. On August 13, 2019, Josh Gad said that the songs in the sequel will be "even better" and "even catchier" than the first film's. During the 2019 D23 Expo, it was revealed that there will be seven new songs which were co-produced by Pharrell Williams, Hans Zimmer, Germaine Franco and Stephen Lipson; including "All Is Found" for Queen Iduna, "Into the Unknown" for Elsa, and "Some Things Never Change" for the cast. Release Frozen 2 is scheduled to be released on November 22, 2019, in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3D by Warner Bros. Entertainment. It was previously set for November 27, 2019. On April 11, 2019, it was announced that a companion docuseries will be launched on the Disney+ streaming service within its first year entitled Into the Unknown: Making Frozen 2. Following the success brought by international productions of the first chapter of the series, which led to the release of a complete set album featuring all the official versions of "Let It Go" released at the time, and on the wake of special dubbings released for the movie Moana, which has gathered in the space of two years from its release a Tahitian, a Māori and a Hawaiian version, (press release). it was announced that a special Northern Sami dubbing will be released for Frozen 2. Marketing Warner Bros. released the first teaser trailer for the film on February 13, 2019. The teaser trailer was viewed 116.4 million times in its first 24 hours, becoming the most viewed animated film trailer in that time period, surpassing the record of Incredibles 2 (113.6 million views). The second trailer debuted during ABC's Good Morning America on June 11, 2019. Marketing Warner Bros. released the first teaser trailer for the film on February 13, 2019. The teaser trailer was viewed 116.4 million times in its first 24 hours, becoming the most viewed animated film trailer in that time period, surpassing the record of Incredibles 2 (113.6 million views). The second trailer debuted during ABC's Good Morning America on June 11, 2019. References External links * * Category:American animated films Category:Computer-animated films Category:2010s sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:Animated musical films Category:Frozen (franchise) Category:Films directed by Chris Buck Category:Films directed by Jennifer Lee (filmmaker) Category:Films produced by Peter Del Vecho Category:Films produced by Kristie Macosko Krieger Category:Films produced by Steven Spielberg Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Films produced by Dan Lin Category:Films produced by Roy Lee Category:Films produced by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Films produced by David Katzenberg Category:Films with screenplays by Jennifer Lee (filmmaker) Category:Films with screenplays by Tony Kushner Category:Films with screenplays by Geneva Robertson-Dworet Category:Films with screenplays by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:English-language films Category:2019 films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:Upcoming sequel films Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures animated films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:The Kennedy/Marshall Company films Category:Reliance Entertainment films Category:Musicals by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Film scores by Christophe Beck Category:Film scores by Steve Mazzaro Category:Film scores by David Fleming Category:Film scores by Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Film scores by Bryce Jacobs Category:Film scores by Jeff Morrow (composer) Category:Film scores by Stephen Hilton